Cuatro rosas
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Zack y Ray se adentran a un cuadro. Ib y Garry también. Los caminos de los dos pares de individuos se entrecruzan, teniendo como objetivo en común, salir de esa dimensión. [11/16]
1. Chapter 1

—¿Dónde diablos estoy? —se preguntó Zack mientras veía a su alrededor, claramente confundido. Se llevó su mano en su cabello y lo revolvió.

 _¿Que había pasado antes? ¡Recuerda! ¡Recuerda!_

—Estaba en una galería de arte —comenzó (¡Que aburrido!)— Acompañando a Ray —hizo una pausa tratando de recordar—Las luces comenzaron a parpadear, hasta que se apagaron, si... umm— se quedó en silencios unos segundos— Esas palabras en rojo...¡Agh! ¡Maldita sea, no sabía leer! ¿Qué mierda decía?, después... esas huellas azules que salen de un cuadro y...

Si, se había adentrado a él como si lo llamara.

¿Y Ray? ¿Dónde estaba ella?

Vislumbro a su alrededor y gritó su nombre _¡Nada! La había perdido ¡Carajo!_

Su cuello comenzó a girarse hacia sus dos costados _¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!_ Dando saltos en el lugar. En eso, nota una rosa blanca en el suelo. Pero ¿Que mierda?

De inmediato, la estruja con sus manos y enseguida siente un gran dolor que le hace caer al suelo y no por el que las espinas había infringido en su mano, ahora sangrante. ¿Qué demonios?

La rosa blanca, le quedaba solo un pétalo blanco restante. Sin saberlo el mismo se había lastimado.

 **...**

En otro sector, Ray estaba mirando a su alrededor girando el tallo de su rosa negra en sus manos. Preguntándose donde estaba Zack en su mente. Entretanto lo llamaba.

—Hola.

En el ínterin, una voz lo interrumpe. Sus ojos azules se clavan en los rojos, viendo cuando se acerca una chica cercana a su edad.

—Soy Ib.

—Hola —repuso— Soy Ray.

—¿Estás buscando a alguien? —la aludida, dio un asentimiento con la cabeza— Yo también —espetó la castaña— ¿Los buscamos juntas? Conozco algo este lugar —Ray se sorprendió aunque su expresión no dijo mucho— He estado antes —concluyó como sabiendo que pensaba.

—¿Sabes dónde estamos?

—Dentro de un cuadro. En otra dimensión.

 **...**

—¿Quién mierda anda ahí? —preguntó Zack aun tirado en el suelo sin poder levantarse, al oír pasos. ¡Se sentía jodidamente débil!

El individuo no dice nada, solo toma la rosa del suelo y la coloca en un jarrón de agua. De inmediato el asesino recupera sus fuerzas y se levanta.

Garry tan amable, voltea y quiere entregarle la rosa blanca, pero...

—¿Qué carajo hiciste? —Su tono de voz es agresivo y Garry no puede evitar estremecerse mucho más al ver sus ojos fijos en él— ¡Vamos! ¡Dímelo ahora si no quieres morir! Te doy hasta tres... dos... uno...

Garry no habla por el miedo. Zack emite una risa y el individuo se pone a correr despavorido ¡Lo iba a matar!

—Vuelve aquí ¡Pedazo de mierda! —espetó corriendo persiguiendo al individuo. Garry no sabía más que huir, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y ni hablar su corazón iba a estallar de pavor. ¡Iba a morir! ¡Una momia lo iba a matar!


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Tu también tienes una rosa? —preguntó viendo la de ella.

—Si —viendo la suya de color rojo— Cuídala, está conectada a tu vida.

—¿Uh?

—Si pierde pétalos, te sientes débil y si ya no tienes, mueres-dio unos pasos a un jarrón lleno de agua— Ponla aqui y vuelve a tener todos los pétalos y sentirte rehabilitada.

—Ah... —emitió pensando en darle su rosa negra a Zack para que la destruya.

—¿Cómo es la persona que buscas? —preguntó Ib, Ray dejó de mirar su rosa.

—Es alto, esta vendado, usa pantalón rojo, su chamarra esta manchada de... —hizo una pausa— Se llama Zack.

—Bueno la persona que buscó, también es alto, usa una gabardina haraposa, su cabello es lila y tiene un mechón... —hizo una pausa— Se llama Garry.

Al terminar de decir eso, comenzaron a llamar a sus nombres, recorriendo esos pasillos.

 **...**

Entretanto los susodichos.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! —gritaba Garry corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse de la momia que lo perseguía como un maniático e intentando esquivar esas manos negros que aparecían en la paredes.

Hasta que luego de un rato se metió en una habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Empezó a respirar agitado, intentando recuperar el aliento, mirando la puerta cerrada. ¡No lo iba a encontrar! ¡No, no, no!

—Vi, donde te escondiste, ¡Marica! —Garry corre una estantería de ahí para trabar la puerta. Minutos después se da cuenta que es inútil, al ver como Zack comienza a romper puerta, estantería y todo.

¡Me va a matar!

Grita sus entrañas y cuando mira enfrente percatándose en que habitación se ha metido.

Glup.

¡La habitación de las muñecas!

Iba a morir... ¡Del miedo! mientras tanto se acurrucaba en una esquina estando en posición fetal, temblando como una hoja.


	3. Chapter 3

—Ahhhhhh —Gritó viendo como la cabeza de la momia se asomaba de la abertura que Zack había a hecho a la puerta.

—¡Aqui estas!

Y Garry gritó más fuerte ¿A dónde había conseguido la guadaña? y gritó más fuerte -si es que podía mas-cuando sintió algo en la pierna ¡Una horrorosa muñeca se le había colgado en el tobillo!

¡Noooooooooooo!

Sin gritar porque por fin, Zack había conseguido destrozar la puerta y derribar la estantería sino por lo último, la misma razón que le provocó saltar a los brazos de la momia maniática que lo veía completamente extrañado.

—Pero ¿Que mierda haces? ¡Suéltame, marica! ¡Mueve tu trasero y apártate!

No obstante no importara lo que digiera, el vagabundo no se movía mientras ocultaba su rostro pálido en el hombro de Zack, quien ya estaba pensando en cortarlo en trozos.

Sin embargo, la diversión se le iba, si estaba más asustado de otra cosa que de él. ¡Quería saber qué demonios le pasaba!

—¿A que porquería le estas teniendo miedo? —le preguntó mientras veía la habitación patéticamente chillona a su alrededor, con muchos peluches.

Eran conejos. Repugnantes lindos conejos.

—¿Los conejos te dan miedo?

Él hizo una mueca de asco, mucho más grande de la que tenía porque el individuo seguía apretujándolo.

—Son asquerosos ¡Me dan ganas de vomitar! —mirando al frente para luego bajar la mirada— ¡Tú me das ganas de vomitar! —Apretando los dientes— ¡Suéltame de una puta vez! —zarandeando su cuerpo, ni siquiera podía manejar bien su guadaña por su culpa.

Garry seguía aferrado, sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. ¡No eran conejos!


	4. Chapter 4

Zack soltó la guadaña y lo despegó de él, este cayó al suelo. La momia lo miraba con superioridad y furia en sus pupilas.

—Sí, vuelves a tocarme... ¡Te mato!

Garry tembló como gelatina. Su mente gritando fuertemente _¡Me vas a matar de todas formas!_ Mientras intentaba mover sus piernas para huir de ahí.

Entretanto el asesino le daba la espalda mirando a los peluches ¡Tenia tantas ganas de destruirlos! Levantó la guadaña dispuesto a destrozar cada uno de los coloridos y asquerosos conejos. Su risa era emitida cuando lo rasgaba uno por uno.

El ultimo que fue roto, fue el que tenía un objeto brillante en su interior, Zack la tomó con su dedo vendado. ¿Una llave? ¡Era de color verde!

 _"Si Ray estuviera aqui...ella ¡Agh!" ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Maldición! ¡Diablos!_ Comenzando a dar saltos en el mismo lugar en señal de irritación.

 **...**

Mientras tanto, la susodicha e Ib iban recorriendo el misterioso lugar, resolviendo los puzzles rápidamente mientras se le presentaban.

 **...**

¡Iba a ser tan difícil salir sin ella!

Siguió pensando Zack. Tal vez, el marica podría... Cuando se dio vuelta… no estaba.

 _¡Se había escapado, mierda!_

 **...**

Por otro lado, Garry estaba huyendo como un desquiciado ¡Tenia que encontrar a Ib! ¡Tenía que encontrarla antes de que esa momia asesina los mate a los dos!

Olvidándose que la vida de Zack estaba en las manos de Garry, su rosa blanca -que significaba pureza- estaba guardada en el bolsillo de la gabardina.


	5. Chapter 5

Garry seguía avanzando sintiéndose cada vez más aterrado y agitado, no por huir sino por lo que se encontraba en el camino.

 _"Quiero jugar contigo"_

Leía en la pared, junto una muñeca. Él lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

 _"Estoy muy enojado con tu amigo"_

Y la muñeca al lado de esa escritura. Tragó saliva nerviosamente y siguió corriendo ya sin importarle lo que estaba escrito en la pared y las muñecas que seguía apareciendo a su lado. Misteriosamente.

 **...**

Por otro lado, la momia veía palabras incomprensibles en la pared.

 _"¡Que mierda dice!" "¡No sé leer!"_

Exclamó furioso mucho más al ver un peluche, al lado de esa odiosa pared. Zas... volvió a desgarrarlo.

 **...**

En un parte Garry tuvo que quitar una muñeca que estaba delante de una puerta. La única del pasillo y se adentró. Al contrario del individuo, Zack lo patio en el momento que lo vio, percibiendo con la mirada esa haraposa gabardina cuando dobló una esquina.

Aceleró sus pasos y... Taraang

—¡Te encontré!

Un gritó de terror produjo Garry, dio la vuelta y lo vio. Dio pasos atrás por instinto de supervivencia, Zack dio pasos adelante con instinto asesino. Chocó contra una pared ¡Era su fin!

Rió, alzó la guadaña y...

—¡Espera! —exclamó de pronto Garry al sentir como en su gabardina tenía dos rosas y una no era suya. Era la de la momia, la misma que estaba conectada a su vida— ¡Tengo esto! —mostrándosela.

Zack no entendía ni mierda lo que sucedía ¿Por qué carajo le interesaría una rosa blanca?

—¿Crees que por darme una rosa no voy a matarte? —Cuestionó con incredulidad— No voy por el otro lado ¿Sabes? —Dijo— Así que déjame de besarme el trasero, es asqueroso.

Garry no esperó ni un segundo más y comenzó a deshojar la rosa. Ante la mirada incomprendida de Zack.

—¿Qué diablos estas hacie...?

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. De pronto se sintió débil y sus rodillas chocaron el suelo.

—¿¡Qué demonios hiciste, marica!? —gritó con su último aliento, tratando de levantar su pesada guadaña, antes de sucumbir a la profundidades de la inconciencia. Garry dejó su último pétalo en la rosa blanca que dejó a su costado.

No lo mataría, pero lo dejaría imposibilitado para que no la mate ¡Tenia que encontrar a Ib!

 **...**

Sin enterarse que minutos después; por las complicaciones, Ray e Ib siendo perseguidas por estatuas sin cabeza se separarían, tomando diferentes caminos.

Ib llegando a través de una puerta y luego de caminar un rato. Encontró a Zack inconsciente en el suelo.


	6. Chapter 6

De inmediato, la chica lo ayudo. Al ver que su rosa de color blanca se encontraba en el suelo y aún conservaba un pétalo. Esa misma rosa que coloco en un jarrón lleno de agua.

A los pocos segundos el muchacho se removió del suelo, emitiendo un quejido de dolor como una palabrota.

—¿Zack? —preguntó la joven cuando este indudablemente despertó. Tendiéndole la rosa, que él no quiso tomar.

—¿Quién mierda eres? —preguntó bruscamente. Mientras sus ojos la examinaban, se parecía un poco a Ray, tal vez era su estatura o la misma expresión de su cara.

—Soy Ib y tú eres Zack ¿No?

—¿Cómo carajo sabes mi nombre?

—Ray me lo dijo.

—¿Ray? —Levantándose rápidamente del suelo y tomándola de los hombros— ¿¡Donde esta ella!?

—Nos separamos hace un rato. Te estaba buscando.

Tomó la guadaña del suelo y se la puso detrás del cuello. Ella estaba inmóvil, Zack frunció el ceño al ver que no expresaba nada. ¿Es que no se asustaba?

—¿Sabes cómo demonios, salir de aqui?

—Creo que sí.

Bufó.

—Eso me basta —le quitó la guadaña del cuello— ¡Vamos!

Ella lo siguió y volvió a llamarlo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Toma —volviéndole entregar la flor.

—¿Para qué diablos quiero eso? ¡Tírala!

—Está conectada a tu vida, sino tienes más pétalos muertes. ¡Es importante!

—¿Huh? ¿De verdad?

Ib asintió. Él la tomó guardándola en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

De inmediato, insultó.

—¡Ese bastardo! —masculló con furia, saltando repetidas en el suelo. Al percatase de que ese tipo sabia— ¡Voy a matar a ese marica!

 **...**

Por otra parte, Garry corría gritando el nombre de "Ib" esperando encontrarla. Sin saber que estaba junto al hombre, por el cual huyo.

—Auch —articuló al chocar contra alguien. Cuando abrió los ojos espero ver a Ib, no era ella.

 _¿Quién era?_

—¿Garry?

 _¿Y por qué sabía su nombre?_


	7. Chapter 7

Al poco tiempo, Zack e Ib se encaminaron por los pasillos sin ninguna señal por dónde ir. El joven, yendo por delante y dejando atrás Ib ante sus pisadas rápidas.

Al parecer la chica no le preocupa ya que estaba ocupada musitando el nombre de: Garry. Por si se encontraba el aludido cerca de donde estaban.

—Yo me llamo, Zack —objeto al escucharla, deteniéndose para observarla —Pensé que lo sabias.

—Lo sé—mirándolo a los ojos y acercándose a él—Es la persona que estoy buscando ¿No te la cruzaste? Se viste con harapos...

—¿Con que? —al desconocer esa palabra.

—Con ropa muy usada y rota. Bueno solo es su gabardina. Tiene cabello lila y un mechón... ¿No lo viste?

Zack se quedó unos segundos pensativo. Hasta que lámpara prendió sobre su cabeza y estalló.

—¿¡Ese marica estas buscando!?—Gruñó—El asustadizo de mierda que me dejo tirado en el suelo.

—¿Garry hizo eso? —su voz sonaba sorprendida y escéptica. Su boca levemente abierta por la impresión.

—¡Sí!

—No es posible.

—Lo hizo ¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Yo odio las mentiras!

—Quizás le diste miedo, él se asusta fácilmente.

—¿¡Yo doy miedo?! —apuntándose con su dedo en una pose que daba mucho terror. Pero, Ib no se inmutaba.

Ella aprendió a no juzgar a las personas por su apariencia.

—Eso tiene sentido—afirmó dándose la razón de sí mismo— ¡Da igual! —Espetó— ¡Vamos! —volviendo a sus pasos apresurados.

Ib lo siguió. Zack estaba imaginándose millones de formas de matar a ese marica.

 **...**

Un escalofrió involuntario recorrió el cuerpo de Garry. No tenía buena experiencia con las rubias.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? —dejó salir de su boca mientras tomaba su rosa y la guardaba.

—Soy Ray, me encontré con Ib antes. Ella te estaba buscando.

—¿¡Ib?!—Exclamó—¿Esta bien?

—No lo sé —respondió—Nos separamos.

El emitió un suspiro de entendimiento.

—Por cierto...—Garry la miró—¿Por casualidad no viste alguien lleno de vendas?

Tragó saliva ¿Estaba hablando de quien creía que estaba hablando? Bueno, no creía que había otra momia asesina recorriendo por este lugar.

—¿Es tu amigo?

Ray quedó un rato pensativa. Nunca se habían catalogado de alguna manera.

—No lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué sigues con él? ¿Y lo estás buscando? Si yo fuera tú, hubiera estado corriendo por la dirección contrario.

Ni siquiera tenía que hacer preguntas, verlo, escuchar su risa maniática. Era sinónimo de correr lejos de él.

—Hicimos un juramento.

—¿Un juramento? —repitió ante la gravedad de las palabras—Pero, de igual forma ¡Él! ¡Parece que va a matar todo lo que se le cruce adelante! ¡Es peligroso! Dejando de lado el juramento ¿Por qué estas con él? —su voz sonaba inquieta y temblorosa. Le asustaba lo que podría pasar a esa chica.

—Porque es peligroso.

—Tienes el peor instinto de supervivencia —(¿Que estaba pensando ella?)

—No quiero sobrevivir. Quiero que él me mate.

Y Garry no quiso preguntar más.


	8. Chapter 8

Zack e Ib iban recorriendo los pasillos, mientras la chica revisaba cada puerta por si alguna estaba abierta.

—Cerrada—musitó al girar el picaporte sin señal de que hable. Para dirigirse a otra.

En eso, Zack la sigue desde atrás y pone las manos en los bolsillos en señal de aburrimiento, encontrándose que en su interior había una llave. La saca y se lo muestra a la muchacha.

—Tengo una llave.

Los ojos de la chica se agrandan.

—Debe pertenecer a esa puerta—Y rápidamente se va hacia allí. Zack la sigue.

Era una puerta verde que habían pasado hace tan solo momentos. El joven la saca y se dispone abrir la puerta. Luego de unos segundos implementando demasiada fuerza en dirección contraria.

—Ups —pronunció— Se rompió.

Ib observó atónita lo que sucedió. Ib veía la llave quebrada a la mitad en el suelo luego de ser arrojada por Zack, ya que se había vuelto inútil.

—No importa—y comenzó a romper la puerta con su fuerza bruta.

Ya se cansó de caminar sin rumbo.

 **...**

—Lo viste —espetó su clara charla le dio esa señal a Ray— ¿Sabes por dónde fue?

Garry estaba pensando en omitir esa información. Lo había dejado inconsciente en el suelo. Tragó saliva, su mirada lo incomodaba.

—La ultima vez que lo vi, estaba por ahí. —confesó al fin, apuntando un pasillo. Sintiéndose mal por haberlo dejado inconsciente en el suelo -aun si solo fue para salvar su vida-, aunque en definitiva, le diría a Ray como recuperar sus fuerzas y huiría.

Al poco tiempo, llegaron al lugar. Garry miró el suelo, buscando rastros de la momia.

—¿Huh? —articuló Ray con extrañeza, al verlo buscar algo en el suelo.

—Ya no esta.


	9. Chapter 9

"Romper" "Romper" "Romper"

La puerta se había vuelto trozos.

—¡Eso fue increíble!—exclamó Ib, al ver como la puerta ya no estaba.

—¿De en serio? —preguntó, no le gustaban que mientan y menos para ganar su afecto.

—De en serio—exclamó con sus ojos brillosos —Por favor destruye más puertas.

¡Podía destruir todas las puertas! ¡Y encontrar más fácilmente la salida! Pensó la chica.

Zack sonrío como un niño, muy feliz porque lo halagaron.

—Okay.

Y volvió a romper a medida que avanzaban.

...

Garry sintió un mal presentimiento en su pecho, al momento, en que no encontró a la momia en el suelo donde lo había dejado, un escalofrió recorrió en lo profundo de sus huesos.

¡Ib corría peligro!

Su mente gritaba. Porque lo más probable es que la chica lo había ayudado, como ella hizo aquella vez con él. Y eso significaba para su horror: ¡Iba a morir! o ¿Ya estaba muerta? No, no, no.

—Tenemos que encontrarlo— espetó Garry a Ray, severamente. Ya imaginándose que Ib estaba huyendo de esa psicópata momia.

Sus piernas temblaban, sus brazos, todo su cuerpo. El miedo penetro su ser, pero seguía caminando mientras gritaba su nombre "Ib", "Zack" por parte de Ray.

Hasta que se toparon con la puerta destrozada. Los dos supieron que fue obra del asesino.

—Es por ahí—indico la chica.

Garry tragó saliva, se estaba volviendo gelatina, pero salvaría a Ib. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.


	10. Chapter 10

Un grito de horror fue escuchado en la galería y el joven andrajoso pensó que ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Ib! —gritó en consecuencia, obligando a sus piernas temblorosas que sigan corriendo en dirección a ese grito. Escuchando entretanto insultos dichos por una peculiar y aterradora momia.

—Maldición, ¡Carajo! ¡¿Por qué no muere?!

Garry se agarró las cabeza con sus dos manos ¡Estaba torturando a Ib! A pesar de que lo más probable era demasiado tarde, iba a ir. O eso es lo que se dijo antes de ver como el psicópata venia en su dirección, a pasos rápidos. Por lo tanto y en reflejo, tuvo que pegar media vuelta sin avisar y correr en dirección contraria. Pero no alcanzo ni dar cuatro pasos que se había chocado con Ray que iba siguiéndolo por detrás de él.

Por la gravedad, Garry había empujado a la chica al suelo y el chico por la fuerza del impacto quedó sobre ella. En una posición comprometedora.

Que aun, Zack no había notado al estar alejando y atacando a ese maniquí sin cabeza que no dejaba de moverse, aun si desmembraba cada miembro, este puto se movía de igual forma.

Casi sintió que le dio un puto infarto cuando una mano había estado agarrando su tobillo.

Romper, romper, romper.

Cuando creyó que ya había roto cada parte. Giro su cuello a su alrededor para ver si no quedaba otro de esos escalofriantes maniquíes decapitados.

Sin embargo sus ojos se encontraron con una curiosa imagen. Había encontrado a Ray, pero el bastardo marica ¡Estaba encima de ella!

—¿QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO? —gritó, levantando su arma.

Garry miró en pánico por su dirección. Sus ojos brillaban en sed sanguinaria y la cuchilla de la guadaña brillaba por el filo.


	11. Chapter 11

Ib luego de separarse brevemente de Zack por el maniquí sin cabeza que se cruzó en su camino. Estaba buscándolo cuando sintió que ya no había peligro.

—¡Zack!—llamaba mientras seguía las partes desmembradas del maniquí.

Hasta que lo encontró alzando su guadaña muy alto hacia donde estaba.

—¡Garry! —gritó entonces, al verlo debajo del filo de esa arma mortal. Enseguida ya se encontraba corriendo hacia él y poniéndose delante—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —sus ojos rojos puestos en los ahora sanguinarios y enloquecidos de Zack.

—Voy a matarlo y si no quieres morir ¡Córrete de una puta vez!

Estaba enojado desde hace tiempo con ese marica y aunque la niña le había caído bien, si se interponía en su camino ¡Bien, estaría muerta!

Ib alzo sus dos brazos hacia su costado.

—¡No! ¡No lo mates por favor! —Garry temblaba detrás de ella—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo? —Zack gruñó— e Ib recordó— Si, pudo haberte dejado tirado y abandonado, pero solo tenía miedo ¡Él se disculpara! ¿Verdad? —Garry asintió rápidamente, en acuerdo, aunque no estaba muy confiado de que una disculpa lo salvaría.

—No quiero una puta disculpa ¡Demonios! ¡Quítate si no quieres que te mate! —e impaciente. Declaró—: Te doy hasta tres, dos...

Garry ya pensaba en empujarla antes de que finalizara de contar, pero Ray quien dejo de estar tirada en el suelo. Se interpuso para la irritación del asesino adelante de Ib.

—¡Detente, Zack!

—¿Tú también? ¡Agh! ¡Si vas a decir algo porque no debería matarlo! ¡Escúpelo de una vez!

Y mientras los individuos lo miraban impresionados por la valiente chica que había venido a su rescate. Todo se hizo añicos con sus siguientes palabras.

—Falto yo —dijo—. Por favor, ¡Mátame!

Garry recordó que no era valiente sino suicida.


End file.
